elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Żona drwala, tom 2
Żona drwala, tom 2 Treść Żona drwala Tom 2 Opowiedziane przez Mogena, syna Molaga Jakiś czas temu późnym wieczorem po kilku krwawych bitwach wracał do domu żołnierz. Postanowił on zaoszczędzić nieco złota i przejść pieszo przez sosnowy las. Pierwszy dzień jego podróży był spokojny. Żołnierz trzymał się głównej drogi i szedł dziarskim krokiem. Kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać, przygotował sobie posłanie, rozpalił małe ognisko i ugotował złapanego wcześniej królika. „Zaiste ładny dzionek" - pomyślał sobie, zasypiając. W nocy żołnierza obudziło ciche łkanie w oddali. Chwycił za miecz w mniemaniu, że to sztuczka rozbójników, lecz udawał, że śpi, by ich zaskoczyć. Po kilku minutach łkanie zaczęło oddalać się od jego obozowiska, aż w końcu przestał je słyszeć. Resztę nocy żołnierz spędził w pogotowiu, nie pozwalając sobie na głęboki sen. Drugiego dnia żołnierz otrząsnął się z resztek płytkiego snu i ruszył przez las szybszym krokiem, chcąc oddalić się jak najbardziej od tego, co słyszał zeszłej nocy. W ciągu dnia zaczęło mocno padać, więc żołnierz zbudował sobie na wieczór niewielki szałas, by nie przemoknąć w czasie snu. Zaśnięcie zajęło mu trochę dłużej niż zwykle, gdyż miał w pamięci wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy, ale w końcu udało mu się zasnąć. Tym razem obudziło go łkanie dochodzące jakby zaraz zza szałasu. Żołnierz chwycił za miecz i wyszedł z szałasu. Przed ogniskiem zobaczył plecy wyglądającej jak zjawa płaczącej kobiety, która kryła twarz w dłoniach. Żołnierz zebrał się na odwagę i zapytał ją, co się stało. Odpowiedzi nie było. Zaczął powoli podchodzić, lecz zanim do niej doszedł, odwróciła się i krzyknęła na niego. Kobieta wzniosła w górę topór i zaczęła biec w kierunku żołnierza, po czym zniknęła tuż przed nim. Żołnierz pobiegł w ciemności z samym mieczem w dłoni. Biegł aż do pojawienia się pierwszego światła poranka, kiedy to ruszył dalej drogą, tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Trzeci dzień był pogodny i słoneczny, ale roztrzęsiony i niewyspany żołnierz nie zwracał na to uwagi. Pędził przed siebie ze wszystkich sił, by wydostać się z lasu przed zmrokiem. Gdy zaczęła zapadać ciemność, zobaczył stojącą przy drodze chatkę i pomyślał, że mógłby spędzić w niej noc. Po dotarciu do chatki zabrał się do zastawiania drzwi i okien, żeby nic nie mogło dostać się do środka. Pomimo tych przygotowań nie mógł zasnąć. Siedział rozdygotany w sypialni chatki, wpatrując się w zabarykadowane drzwi. W końcu nie miał już siły otwierać oczu i zasnął. Tym razem obudził go śmiech po drugiej stronie zastawionych drzwi. Brzmienie głosu przypominało spotkaną wcześniej kobietę, ale nie chciał uwierzyć, że to ona. Żołnierz wpadł przez zabarykadowane drzwi do pokoju dziennego, w którym zobaczył spotkaną poprzedniej nocy kobietę z toporem w dłoni, wpatrującą się w ziemię i zanoszącą się histerycznym śmiechem. Nieprzerwanie atakował kobietę, ale czuł, że jego ciosy przynoszą mały skutek. Użył więc zwoju ognistego pocisku, a rażona kobieta krzyknęła, po czym wybuchła, rozpływając bez śladu. Skończyła się męka, duch zniknął. Żołnierz spał dobrze tej nocy, a następnego dnia przebył duży szmat drogi przez las. Wraz z zachodem słońca wyszedł z lasu i spojrzał za siebie, wspominając ostatnie dni. Kiedy odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić od lasu, wydawało mu się, że znowu słyszy łkanie. de:Die Waldhütte en:The Cabin in the Woods es:La cabaña en los bosques fr:La cabane dans les bois it:La capanna nel bosco pt:The Cabin in the Woods ru:Хижина в лесу Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki